Hibird's Flight
by Hermionesclass101
Summary: Hibary Kyoya follows Hibird to Namimori Middle, and the person he runs into there surprises him. Warning: yaoi, slash, boy love, D18


Hibari was resting his back against the wall, looking almost harmless, innocent, if it weren't for the tonfa not completely hidden by his jacket, as Hibird perched merrily on his shoulder, chirping the Namimori school song. He lifted his hand to examine the strangely decorated Vongola ring – he wasn't exactly sure what prompted him to wear it in the first place – and examined it thoughtfully. _Vongola Cloud Guardian. _What exactly did that mean? Hibari didn't guard anything – unless it was his precious Namimori Middle. And why exactly did it mean he was required to train with Dino Cavallone?

Whatever. He did not let himself be troubled by the problems of herbivores. His chance to fight would come, and until then, he could settle for biting the blond-haired man to death.

Suddenly, Hibird's twittering was cut short, and Hibari felt the slight pressure and then release that meant the bird had taken flight. Shielding his eyes from the sun that glinted over the top of the building, he raised his head to watch the bird's path. Silently, he rose, beginning to follow his feathered pet.

No matter how many times he called for Hibird to sit on his shoulder, the yellow bird remained airborne, happily singing the school song to show his path, though Hibari did not need the help. Getting frustrated, he clenched his hidden tonfa and continued to follow his pet as he flew around the school.

The sight that greeted him as he turned the corner into the yard of Namimori Middle School surprised him, and resulted in him bringing his tonfa into view so they glinted in the sunlight, his black jacket flipping behind him in the wind. "What are you doing here, Bucking Bronco?"

Dino Cavallone stood at the other end of the field, holding his finger out to Hibird, who was perched happily on the green jacket-clad shoulder. When he heard his student speak, he just laughed.

"I'm allowed to be here, Kyoya," he smiled, petting the small bird on the head. In less time than it took Hibird to whistle the first few notes of the school song, Hibari had crossed the field, holding his silver tonfa under the older man's chin, threatening.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari drawled. Dino looked taken aback, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Come on, Kyoya, I'm not here to fight," he tried to calm the younger man down, taking a step backwards, but he tripped, sending him sprawling backwards onto the grass. As he looked up at Hibari, an embarrassed and apprehensive expression on his face only accentuated by the slight blush on his cheeks, Hibari's tonfa dropped to his sides.

Giving a sigh, Hibari turned his head, looking around the yard for what he knew he wouldn't see. It didn't take a genius to deduct that Dino only stood a chance against him if he were surrounded by his friends in suits. "It would be no fun to bite you like this."

Casually, he let his grey eyes follow Hibird's journey as he flew away from the fallen tutor. He hovered in the air a moment, and Hibari expected him to settle on his shoulder, as usual, but the bird flew instead to Dino, who was climbing to his feet, wincing. Hibari's eyes narrowed. "Why does Hibird go to you?

"I trained him to," the blond explained, finally on his feet. A glinting tonfa flew up and connected with the Italian's chin, sending him backwards. Whistling for Hibird to join him, he turned from the fallen man and started to make his way out of the yard.

Casually, he turned away from his tutor, walking towards the exit. A hand on his wrist stopped him, made him turn around. When he met the amber eyes of the other man, his grip tightened on his weapon. "What do you want?"

"I…uhm…" Dino stammered, a blush across his cheeks once again. Hibari rolled his eyes.

"I have no time for herbivores," the second tonfa came down on the man's arm, making him release Kyoya's wrist. "Leave my bird alone or I'll bite you to death."

"I didn't do it to steal your bird, Kyoya."

"I don't care." The grey eyes disappeared from view as Hibari turned around once again. And once again, a hand wrapping around his wrist brought him to a halt before pulling him forcefully back towards the blond haired man. Before his weapons could be raised in defence, Dino's mouth crashed into his, making him drop them in surprise. Dino pulled away first, one hand running through the ebony hair.

"I did it to get you here."

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death," Hibari's threat was empty as his lips found Dino's once again. And once more, Dino broke the embrace first.

"You know, you say that far too much."


End file.
